


All Of Your Flaws Are Aligned

by dedesarg15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedesarg15/pseuds/dedesarg15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're  thinking  with your magic wand brother and you're  going to get us all killed." </p><p>" Alec loves  when I use my magic stick" sassed Magnus</p><p> Or Magnus has an all powerful sister that he kept from Alec. Throw in a super secret mating bond and some war. Makes for a really long day.</p><p> </p><p>AU  as fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TASTE

He could feel his magic simmering just below the surface of his skin but seemed to go no further, like it refused to come out of it's hiding spot and this worried the ancient warlock for he had never felt this disconnected from his magic.

Sitting in his beautifully ornate chair and sipping alcohol from his scotch glass. Magnus contemplated how his life has come to this moment. They're in the middle of a war for christ sakes and his magic is in a chaotic frenzy that he refuses to admit is his fault. He looks out towards the light of the city that shines through his parlor alighting golden cat eyes filled with self pity and anger.

He can't tell the merry band of idiots minus his darling Alexander,that his magic is no good right now. If Ragnor was here he would tell him to" suck it up" and tell them the truth.  
But Magnus couldn't  bring himself to be honest,he logically knows Alexander wants him for more than just what he can do with his powers, But he just feels useless at failing to locate Jace for the last 3 months.

Magnus was so stuck in his head he didn't hear the portal open up behind him, letting in a beautiful women with chocolaty bronze skin who was dressed in manolos and an maxi skirt with a lace crop top that tied around the neck. Her hair as dark as the Brooklyn night sky pulled in to a long side braid cascading over her left shoulder. Her eyes alight with knowledge and power surveyed the room before finding what or maybe who she wanted.

The woman made her way over slowly and seductively walking behind Magnus's ornate chair. Only to lean over the back of it and then quick as a flash his scotch glass was snatched and brought to her maroon colored lips.

" Awck! What is that? I do believe I taught to drink only top shelf scotch my dear brother" sassed the woman.

Tensing with shock Magnus turned around with speed he knew not how he acquired and faced the women shocked. The shock lasted seconds before giving over to a coy smirk. Stepping close to the woman and snatching the empty glass back.

" Yes I do believe you did dear sister but a man has to develop his own taste for the world." Responded Magnus

 The woman laughs and says," Clearly a man does have to develop his own taste for the world, the first example would be love of cheap scotch, then there is abandoning your post as High Warlock, Picking a shadowhunter as your chosen but not just any Shadowhunter but a Lightwood."

"But of course who could account for taste ? " Questioned the woman.

Wincing Magnus tried not to feel like he was having his ass handed to him. Cara his half sister didn't exactly hold back with her opinion ever, not in the 4 centuries he has known her. It was clear with The impending war ...news had traveled fast about Alec and Magnus. Magnus also might have abandoned his duties to chase after said Shadowhunter.... May have.... Allegedly. Cara Batiste was not one to take Warlock weakness lightly. In her mind a weak link was a dead link. In this case , lovesick Magnus was a useless Magnus.

"You know as well as I do that when you come across a chosen that they become your world. There's no one else there is just them. The need to protect .the need to love, fuck, claim. Its all you can think about." Magnus snapped .

" Little brother I do know what a chosen feels like and how it consumes you but don't let it make you weak. If you're weak then you can't fight and if you can't fight then you have a dead mate." Cara eyes glowed with intensity as she raised her voice. Her posture screaming for Magnus to submit. So busy were the two warlocks arguing that they didn't hear the group of Magnus's friends burst into the loft and freeze at the intense argument. Alec not one to see his lover in distress slowly raised his bow and knotched an arrow aiming it at the unknown enchantress's neck. Suddenly with speed unheard of the female warlock waves her hand in a quick graceful flutter and Alec flew up against the wall , forced  against the wall high off the ground. Orange-Gold eyes glowing Cara prowled across the room and looked Alec in the eye. " If you're trying to guess which one of us has the biggest stele in the room right now ..... well spoiler alert it's me". States Cara." You must be Magnus's Mate." /p>

 

 


	2. Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus and Alec finally talk about Downworld culture and Cara puts the fear of god into Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments they mean the world to me.
> 
> Tell your friends and pass the word along about the story.
> 
> Im also looking for a beta.

 Alec had been experiencing this feeling helplessness too many times in the last 3 months. He was a shadowhunter and a damn good one yet this unknown woman essentially bitch slapped the air and disarmed him in the time it takes to blink an eyeball. This was just too much for him to handle and frankly Alec wanted answers and he wanted them now. 

 

> " You know this really isn't how I planned on us meeting I was supposed to sit you down have some tea ,ask you about your intentions towards my baby brother but this works too." states the beautiful woman.

Simon seeming to unfreeze from the shock decided to speed over and attack Alec's female assailant. But she seemed to be two steps ahead almost like this was all pre planned. She moves faster than Simon kicking the fledgling to the ground then placing her high heel on his throat threateningly.

 "Now, now baby didn't Raphael teach you about downworlder customs?" Questioned Cara ." I must commend you on your bravery and loyalty to your friends ,but darling I can still smell the fertilizer on you from when you crawled out of your grave. I would advise you not to try that again."

Magnus having enough of the celebrity death match taking place in his living room finally spoke up. With a flourish Magnus made his way over to his sister moving so fluidly you would think that he was dancing towards her. Placing a hand on her shoulder trying to calm the fierce warlock down.

 "Kit Kat retract you claws, darling you're scaring my friends and you're supposed to be nice to guests in my home" sassed Magnus "

" Honestly this all a little to dramatic even for me darling and I dated shakespeare's granddaughter."

" I wasn't aware of you had any other friends besides Ragnor and Catarina." Sassed Cara.

The room's tension finally lifted and slowly Clary lowered her seraph blade and Izzy retracted her whip. Making their way fully inside the loft the girls marched to the couch and sat down while observing the scene taking place.

 " We just hunted down a full demon's nest and fought our way out, you guys continue with the soap opera." Clary sighed while kicking off her converse and laying across Magnus's couch.

" Okay First drop Alec to the ground, Also can you remove those beautiful shoes from our friends throat? I think things might go more smoothly that way." Izzy laminates while sitting down and putting her feet in Clary's lap.

Cara huffs and waves a hand half haphazardly towards Alec and the wall , and Alec drops from the wall in a crumpled heap.  Cara walking to the bar begins making drinks while Magnus helps Simon and Alec up. Finally done with the drinks Cara turns and walks toward Alec and offers him the glass.

 

 

> "Don't worry it's not poisoned ...I can't kill a chosen because that breaks like a thousand of downworlder codes." Laughing Cara whirls around and slinks on to a near by chair. Sipping her drink and looking at Alec with the darkest brown eyes he has seen. She tilts her head studying him and Alec squirms under her attention and while shock then annoyance flicks across her face before settling on exhaustion.

She laughs darkly while glaring at Magnus like an angry parent.

" Magnus please tell me you don't have this boy hunting demons as a chosen that's unclaimed. If you are then that explains why your magic is acting up and this makes me wonder why you didn't call me sooner or correction at all ." Cara stared at Magnus waiting for him to lie about what she already knew was true.  Cara thinks Magnus sometimes forgets how powerful his big sister truly is and how much she knows that he doesn't.

"I'm over nine thousand years old little brother there are very few things that I can not sense and to have him walking around unclaimed in the middle of supernatural war is reckless, do you want him to die?" Asked Cara.

Alec has had enough of being in the dark about the current situation, who was this powerful woman?,how were her and Magnus related?, is she an evil stepsister?

"What the hell is a chosen? Why am I a chosen? What is wrong with Magnus? How are you his sister? " It spewed out so quickly it shocked Magnus that Alec spoke this much...especially to a stranger.

"Well  I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Cara Batiste and I'm Magnus's big sister and you can even say his mentor," Cara stated.

" I have walked this earth for many many years little ones and I've seen empires rise and fall, more death and pain than your soul could ever dream of handling and most of all I'm one of the oldest warlocks to walk this earth."

"Impossible" Alec exclaims, " You are in none of the institute records and someone as powerful as you and as old would have definitely have been mentioned."

Cara laughs teasingly, " Oh honey the clave knows about me ,it's just that I'm so old they couldn't list anything accurate about me."

" So they left me out because the clave refuses to admit they don't know everything about the things the teach you to hunt."

"As to you being a chosen Alec this means that basically your soul was born for one person to love, In reality all of our souls are....even those of us who people believe don't have souls.... like your mom." Jokes Cara while sipping more of her drink

 

"Really is now the best time for "Yo Mama" jokes?" Asked Clary while streching out more on the couch .

" Its Maryse Lightwood , the mama jokes are always necessary. We can't kill her, so downworlders shit on her life in the comfort of their shadowhunter warded homes." Explained Magnus while avoiding eye contact with Alec feeling slight blush spreading

" Annnywayyy like I was saying your soul is made to only truly be loved by one person. This is true especially for warlocks for we walk the earth for so long that we are bound to find them some day. Shadowhunters don't always find their soulmates mostly because you don't go out into the world or you die before your soul mate can find you, or the awkward one where you don't live long enough to meet them because they are born 50 years from now. But Warlocks can only fall in love ...true love once. They can have strong infatuation but true love is once and its usually forever." Explains Cara turning serious once again.

" The bond between mates is strong and all consuming at some points. Bonds that are exceedingly strong  usually happen with couples who are both extremely powerful in their own right."

" You feel what they feel, see what they see, You can even communicate with each other mentally overtime as the bond grows." Magnus states.

" So because Magnus is powerful and Alec is poweful they have the potential to have really cool powers or abilities. " states Simon

" Well holy shit, your souls are married to each other" Exclaimed Clary.

" Its soo romantic don't you think Simon?" Isabelle asks while flirtatiously fluttering her lashes. " They're like doves, doves love their mates but once the other one dies ,the dove that's left behind follow its mate in death."

Cara's eyes grow sad and she looks away from the group " Sometimes you don't get to die with them, sometimes you are cursed to live life times with out them.

"It would be beautiful if we could love like doves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments
> 
> Who likes Cara?  
> What is Alec going to think about his relationship with Magnus ?
> 
> Who loves Clary taking a nap in the middle of the drama?
> 
> Xoxo


	3. What you hope I'd say? That you were my one true love, a lie But it'd keep you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Magnus plan to make waves in the shadow world
> 
> And Cara gives Alec something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who have shown some love thank you from the bottom of my heart
> 
> I'm really trying to go deep into the downworld. Magnus has this position of power and I want him to own it.

It's been days since Cara has come to town and Magnus loves having her around, but he knows that eventually she is going to bring up the real reason for the visit. Cara has always told him that they aren't monsters,In fact they're just people who couldn't help being gifted. She has walked the earth for over 9 millenniums and she is the first born of Asmodeus,and his most powerful child yet the most rebellious. Magnus supposed he was lucky seeing how Cara lived their father with everything for 20 years of her of 9 millenniums . Sure his childhood was horrifying at best ,but he wasn't stuck in literal hell. Cara  had to claw herself from  the hell dimensions into the mortal which would have killed any other warlock. She hasn't looked back and lived and fallen in love despite  the evil that was the first part of her life. Magnus thinks she is the fiercest warlock to walk the earth, she may even be one of the oldest. To Magnus  his sister Cara is his Alec and he is her was her Izzy. Their family bond is always and forever and that was quite literal

 

" I have loved the past couple of days but sister I know you just as much as I know myself.... What is going on ?" Magnus asked. He was worried and Magnus did not enjoy being worried. In fact he tried his hardest to not worry about anything all his immortal life. That was until one  big sister entered his life.

" The truth is we are destined to live through another war and after all the suffering the downworld was put through, I am not eager to go through it all over again. Hell all downworlders are scared beyond rhyme or reason,and they have every right to be scared because we don't know what's going to happen to our people. The shadowhunters are more worried about themselves as usual. They'll let us get slaughtered then act like they tried to save us. At least mundanes are honest about their dislike for other cultures. Those hunters hide behind accords made of lies and false protection for all."

 Cara didn't mean to rant but she was angry for her people, the wolves, the vampires clans ,even some of the demons. In her eyes yes , you can be evil and a demon but you have a choice. Valentine having the mortal cup takes away their free will and even demons don't deserve that.

" War is in the air and if our people don't step up and lead then it will be up to the vampires or worse the seelies and you can only trust them as far as baby Simon can throw them." Cara explained.

"So you want the warlocks to take the lead on the war, you want us to protect everyone else. This is why you came isn't it? You need a second in command ."  said Magnus. Cara wanted to be in the middle of the war and that worried Magnus she was all he had beside Catarina. So of course he was going to have her back through plagues and through supernatural  race wars.

" Magnus we protect our own and like it or not all of the downworld is your family Magnus. I know Alec is your mate and you love him even if he doesn't know yet. But you haven't educated him with the knowledge to understand  our customs and without that knowledge he can't love all of you. He has to love your smile and your cat eyes not just the glamour" Cara sighs softly. "It's time he saw all of you, which is the man who went through the bloodiest trials known to warlock just to earn the High Warlock title."

Walking towards Magnus she wraps her brother up in a tight embrace because Cara may have ice in heart but Family will always melt it. He was the reason she is still alive when she lost her mate to summarized.

"I won't let you walk the earth with the kind of pain I feel every day ,I will fight to protect you and Alec because he is a part of you ... and as your sister I love every part of you"Cara whispers fiercely making him a promise.

Magnus knew that together they are stronger than anything that could hurt them. He believes his sister when she tells him she will rip holes in the universe just to make sure he is on this earth alive and well. It's time that he start acting like the High Warlock that he fought to be. War was coming maybe not this month or this year but soon. They needed to be ready but they also needed help.

" Lets gets started shall we big sis, and I know exactly who will have our backs." Stated Magnus with a mischievous smirk and bright golden green Cat eyes.

 

*****************  
Izzy was going insane with the constant beating of the boxing bag a few feet behind her. She was doing breathing exercises trying to find peace even with the chaos and her other  brother missing in action. Izzy squeezed her eyes shut praying to the angels that Alec would just tire himself out already. Or have a breakdown and finally vent his anger verbally and then be at peace. It's been days since Magnus has talked to him as if they weren't talking enough already now it's worst. What's really  driving Alec and subsequently everyone else crazy ,is that all the adults Magnus ,Cara, Jocelyn, Luke, are all being called in to speak with Lydia but no one will tell Alec and the two younger girls what they are  meeting about. Constantly seeing Magnus but not speaking to him was causing Alec to take two steps back, and now he was biting off heads and sending 3 trainees to the infirmary with broken bones every day for a week .

Giving up with peace and love Izzy opened her eyes and got up on her feet and stomped over to the boxing bag and and stopped the bag mid swing  and got in Alec's way

" Look I understand that your boyfriend is being a dick but we are currently in wartime and we can't afford to replace another boxing bag because of you." Huffing she continued to talk. " We are all angry,tired and worried about Jace,  and about those meetings they won't let us in on but you have got to stop this "fuck you all" attitude."

" You know what ? You're right I am angry, my boyfriend isn't speaking to me and it's kind of pissing me off." Exclaimed Alec.

" His crazy sister drops the bomb that basically Magnus and I are married in the eyes of all Downworlders, then proceeds to kick us out of his house like trash, and now  their giving us the silent treatment. Then the icing on the cake is to come to my work place everyday and act too busy to even make eye contact." Alec felt slightly better letting all this out but not by much.

He spent the last three days in the institute researching everything Cara said about mates  and hasn't stopped doing extensive research. Getting his hands on downworlders mating information was hard. He read the research and personal accounts cover to cover. The more he learned, the more angry he was for Magnus not claiming him. Not because he wants  the mating title but because Magnus was making himself vulnerable by not finishing the bond completely. So technically his own husband wasn't talking to him and that really put the situation in perspective.

Clapping echoes through out the room as the  sound of expensive high heels bounced off the empty training room walls with just Izzy and himself . Cara's power could automatically be felt and the room seemed to fill up with all her energy, Alec felt like he was choking on it . She carried herself in a way that was seductive but made you fearful.

" Spoken like a true mated one... I wasn't sure if he was letting you feel the bond at full strength now but after hearing that I'm positive you are my brothers mate." Cara giggled while making he way toward Alec.

" My brother has lived a long long time but he is still a man and regardless of if it's  with a boy or girl, he still acts clueless. Mated or not sometimes our mates are just really stubborn." Cara explains wearing what Alec is beginning to believe is a signature smarty pants smirk.

" Definitely not the warlock I was hoping to see but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. " Alec sassed while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint but I actually came to talk to you about something and this a little family related and also business related. These meeting we've been having are of the up most importance  to the war effort and we figured that you should be apart of it. Well actually I fought for you to be apart of it from the beginning  but you guys have some protective parents and mates up in there." Cara explained while conjuring a nail file and filing her nails.

" Magnus didn't want me there? Why?  I thought he trusted me ...I mean trusted us." asked Alec hurt contorting his beautiful face.

"He didn't want to scare you away, right now he is in full warlock mode. He is running on pure warlock energy and that can be a lot to handle when you have kept a tight coil on your magic. That's why he couldn't be a helpful as he is known to be. Half his magic is  out there shielding you during missions and the other half is trying to control the demonic urges. He had to let go in order to achieve real control. He stayed repressed so long trying to be the fun warlock that threw parties and teleporting to art galleries for fun but Magnus is a lot like you Alec. He was made to be a warrior a fierce and blood thristy fighter."

  Cara was trying to explain this to the best of her ability. But she felt that no one could ever explain how intricate magic was to shadow hunters even the ones that want to learn about it.  
Cara sighed and looked him deep in the eyes and smile kindly. "He's meant to be a warrior , a leader of his people. Our father .. our true father didn't believe in weak offspring. The strongest got to walk the earth and the others fell behind. Magnus is the heir to throne of the hell dimension. He is a prince."

" I care about all of him ,his warlock side is still  Magnus, it's all still him. He could walk around with a bright red trident and I would still look at him like he hung the moon." Expressed Alec.

Cara laughed hard placing her hand on Alec's shoulder with bright smile. Shaking her head trying to not laugh.

" I finally like you....bright red trident nice hell reference." sighing and focusing again on the the subject , " But in all seriousness you need to be at these meetings because as his mate you're apart of the warlock community. So his duty to protect our people is now your duty as well and vice versa."

" If Magnus or me dies as family , you'll be in charge of the warlock army. You would have to protect and lead our people." Cara lamented

 

" Dude , I am so jealous ... this is you first relationship and you landed a supernatural half demonic prince on your first try. I bow to you." Izzy sassed while getting on her knees and pretending to worship him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cara has a heart, deep deeepp down.
> 
> Alec finally sees Magnus's sacrifice.


	4. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone realizes that warlocks are more than just their powers.
> 
> We finally see Jace again 
> 
> Could Jace and Cara have history?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated but I am finally back and ready to tell a wonderfully twisted story.

 

 

 

>  The institute was bursting with energy as Alec entered the command center, he was attending his first of the mysterious war meetings. Alec, Isabelle, and Clary were eager to finally be included with the war effort especially because they spent more than enough time training and waiting. It was time to get back into the field and figure out Valentine's plans. As he  got closer to the planning table he could hear all the voices discussing strategies and splitting people into teams and deciding what part of town they were going to send these teams. Lydia stood at the head of the table pointing to streets and places with access to the ocean, he was eager to add his own insight to the whole situation. But as he looked at the attendance of every member there Alec realized that Magnus and Cara were not there.
> 
>  Leaning in Alec whispered in Lydia's ear " Where are Magnus and Cara ?" as he tried not to let his worry show .

" I was hoping you were going to tell me the answer to that question." quipped Lydia

Just as Alec was about to reply sarcastically the doors to the command center burst open and he saw Raj trying to stop Cara and Magnus from entering the room. Cara looked like she was on a war path and was not in the mood to hear the word "no " and Magnus just looked ready to follow his sister through the flames. For a second it reminded him very much of him and Isabelle on a mission for the Clave. Cara was in the most unique armor he had ever seen in his life. His eyes drifted to Magnus who was dressed in the male version of Cara"s armor. The power emanating off the two warlocks swallowed the whole command center, It made Alec think he was in the presence of gods and goddesses.

" Look  this command center is only for the most advanced perosnel, not for downworlders armed with more weapons than I've ever seen in my life." shouted Raj.

  "   you wish to keep your tongue am I correct?" inquired Magnus as he made his way to the planning table.

 " Well then you might want to silence yourself before I portal that tongue of yours to Peru."

Those at the planning table were too shocked to move and diffuse the situation ,they had never heard Magnus threaten someone so blatantly before. Finally Lydia and Alec snapped out of their stupors and started addressing the drama.

" Okay  what  exactly is going on here ?" shouted Alec

" We know where Valentine and Jace are!" Cara said as she looked Alec in his eyes.

Magnus had moved to stand next his sister and provide support to the oncoming tidal wave of questions. Clary had completely stopped studying the map and look at the two warlocks with fierce determination and worry in her eyes. Isabelle had moved beside Alec to make sure his legs didn't give out in shock. The room tension continued to thicken  rapidly as the words sunk in to everyone in the meeting .

 "How? Magnus has been searching for Jace for months and he is the high warlock of Brooklyn." demanded Clary .

 " Magnus isn't me , I'm a lot older than Magnus  there are things even he doesn't know how to do yet."

 "But we found him and now it's time to kick some ass and go get him." declared Cara.

Lydia looked at Cara couldn't help but wonder what the warlock did that their own high warlock couldn't do, who was also extremely powerful in his own right. The fact that they aren't mentioning how they found him make Lydia wonder what laws they broke in order to find Jace.

Cara sensing Lydia' appraisal  looks at her and states," You can question me later but knowing their location is more important right now and that's the main focus."

Clapping her hands together Cara looked around the command center and yells " Who wants to plan the assaination and who wants to plan the search and rescue."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Jace and Cara?  
> Please leave comments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic foe this fandom and Im super excited to start.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments and any advice you may have


End file.
